


Into the Black

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Break Up, F/M, Hand-job, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, M/M, Misunderstandings, request fic, tears tears and lots of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The original request for this fic was Leela catching Fry cheating on her with Bender. For some reason, this turned into the longest fic I've ever written.It's probably obvious, that I don't really like Freela, but I'm not bashing anyone who does! You do you, man!Sorry if they're OOC.The overall mood (and the titles) are heavily inspired by this mix[X]





	1. Hey Hey

It has been an especially romantic evening and Fry and Leela just left the restaurant where they had an opulent three-course meal. It was definitely not something he could afford every day with his delivery-boy-salary, but when he was frugal and saved up for a couple of months, he was able to take her out like this. Leela always insisted on paying half, but Fry was old-fashioned, so he wouldn't let her. He wasn't normally that stubborn, so Leela gave in, even if she earned considerably more than him. She didn't really understand why he was so insistent about it, but it was kind of cute and it was nice to be spoiled once in a while. They were standing at the entrance of the restaurant, Fry holding her hand. 

He could feel the warm roughness of Leela's palm, while he squeezed her a bit, making her look at him with a little smile. He beamed back and marvelled at the fact that he was so freaking lucky to date such a beautiful woman. Her purple hair was in a curly updo and she had bothered to wear a black dress and fancy shoes, her face decorated with make-up. Fry didn't know how he deserved this, all he knew was, she was wonderful and she was his. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" 

He asked, looking forward to some alone-time with her. 

"You know I love Central Park at night." 

She answered. They turned left to walk through the busy streets of nightly New-New-York, groups of friends and other couples passing them between neon lights and laughter. Fry tried to look at her without tripping while they walked hand-in-hand. 

"Me too, but I prefer it with you." 

Leela laughed. 

"And why's that? So I can kick any robbers if we get attacked?" 

Fry squeezed pass a garbage can in front of a closed down supermarket. 

"Well that, too." 

The gate of the park was finally in front of them, so they entered it, the street lights and noise of the night crowd instantly dulled by the greenery around them. The moon was shining bright in the cloudless sky and Fry looked at her again. 

"But mostly because you look stunning in the moonlight." 

It was quite dark but he could still see her blushing. 

"Awww, Fry..." 

She cooed, turning around to take his face into her free hand. 

"You're so sappy." 

They both laughed softly, before she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Fry wanted to kiss more but she was already turning around again to walk further into the park. He got pulled by his hand, falling into a walk next to her. He knew they were heading to the bridge in the middle of the park, and they were both silent while they looked at the sparsely illuminated trees and bushes, some spring flowers speckling the grass around them with white dots. The park actually looked enchanted, which fitted well with how Fry was feeling. There has to be some magic involved that he was able to experience this with her. 

When they reached the top of the bridge, they both leaned against the decorated fence, Leela's eye looking up into the night sky and Fry did the same. He heard her sigh wistfully. 

"It looks so beautiful from down here, even if I know it's filled with junk and space-pirates and other crap. Isn't it weird?" 

She looked at him now and Fry hummed, trying hard to come up with something intelligent to say. 

"Guess some details better stay hidden." 

"Yeah..." 

She answered, thinking for a bit before she continued. 

"But there are amazing things out there as well. Nebulas and black holes and rainbow stars... They're hidden as well right now. But I'm glad I can see them when we're out there." 

Fry felt stupid. Of course she was right. And he actually agreed with her. He didn't know why he said what he had said before, but knew he couldn't take it back without seeming like a push-over. Fry felt self-conscious all of a sudden and turned his gaze around, pretending to observe the shimmering water under them. He simply answered with a mumble, which could be interpreted either way. It got worse when he felt Leela staring at him again. 

"I'm surprised Fry, you're normally one who's always impressed with everything. What made you say that?" 

Leela's intelligence was as so often, his downfall. She was inquisitive, which wasn't anything new, but he had trapped himself now and wasn't sure how to save face. 

"Iunno..." 

He mumbled, sinking into himself a bit. A few very awkward seconds went by, before Leela turned her head away and up again towards the starry sky. Fry wanted to change the topic badly, so he spoke again, his voice in a weird insecure pitch. 

"Wanna get a cocktail or something?" 

He heard her sigh and his heart dropped. 

"No Fry, just take me home..." 

All the magic he had felt dissipated in an instant. He would never understand how one little sentence could ruin a whole evening like that. He didn't know what he could do to save the situation, so he simply agreed, before they walked to her apartment, no hand-holding this time. He hoped he could at least get a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye but all he got was a 

"Goodnight Fry, thanks for the dinner." 

Before she closed the door behind her and he was left alone on the empty side street. He kicked some dust up, huffed annoyed and turned around to walk home. Pressing his fists into his trouser pockets he squinted to the ground, mulling over what went wrong. 

He loved Leela and she made him so extremely happy and he felt he had his best life since she agreed to go out with him. But sadly, he still wasn't able to properly relax around her. He always felt like he had to prove himself, even if he knew that this wasn't true. She loved him, or at least cared for him a whole lot. It was hard for him to read other's emotions, and Leela was even harder to understand. Maybe he still felt like he had to be the big, strong guy who could provide for his girlfriend, even if this girlfriend was superior to him in almost every way. This was one of the reasons why he was attracted to her in the first place. 

He was looking up to her and felt secure, because she was so competent. But sadly, this left him with some self-esteem issues. It always felt like she was testing him, like she was assessing if he was actually worth it. He wasn't sure if she actually did it or if she was aware of it if she did, but the feeling was there. He actually had to hold back tears when he turned into his street. With a deep breath he entered the apartment building and navigated through the maze towards his and Bender's apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he got greeted by the robot's rough voice. 

"Hey, loverboy, how was the date? Did you score a kiss?" 

He had to well up, but could suppress the tears and answer without his voice shaking too much. 

"On the forehead, yeah." 

Bender whistled and turned around to look at him from the sofa, the usual program running on the TV, the desk and floor littered with beer bottles. 

"Nwaa, that's cute. Did you hold hands, too?" 

"Yeah..." 

He answered, not really knowing what else to say. He decided to just hide in his room. 

"I'll go to sleep, I'm bushed. G'night!" 

He almost made it, but Bender somehow was faster and blocked him from opening his door. 

"Why are you crying?" 

His friend asked and Fry braced himself. 

"I'm not crying." 

It was true, no tears. Yet. 

"You sure sound like it. What happened?" 

Fry realised he had a lot of friends who were way too observant for his liking. He sighed and rubbed his arm for self-comfort. He didn't mind telling Bender anything, but he'd rather not talk about tonight when he was still so upset about it. 

"I don't know. I think I messed up." 

He just said and instead of being pushy like normal, Bender didn't insist on more information. He put his hand on Fry's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Whatever you did, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Wanna come watch some TV? May be more fun than moping alone in your room." 

Fry lifted his gaze, which had been fixated on the floor to look into Bender's optics. He wasn't teasing him, and he could feel his concern was genuine. He smiled a bit, feeling grateful that he had such a good friend in him. 

"You're right. Get out some beer while I get rid of this suit!" 

"You know it!" 

Bender answered, now grinning at him. Fry grinned back, before he went into his room to change.

The next morning was hard, they were both up until late, watching All My Circuits and then some late-night-wrestling. Not only that, Fry was still sad about the shitty date and wasn't really keen on seeing Leela today. So no wonder they came almost an hour too late, their co-workers just finishing up their morning meeting when Fry and Bender hurried into the room, Fry throwing an empty coffee cup into the trash. 

"You guys are late, what's your excuse this time?" 

Hermes scolded them and to Fry's relief, Bender came up with a marvellous lie. 

"We had to help a group of old grannies over the street. They were quite a few and we didn't want to hurry them. So we're reallyyyy sorry." 

Hermes was sceptical, but there was no way he could disprove them so he shrugged. 

"We're doing inventory today, come to my office in half an hour to get your lists." 

"Roger!" 

Fry said, before their accountant finally left, the rest of the crew already going about their business as well. He could see Leela disappearing towards the hangar, and he was relieved he didn't have to be near her at the moment. Bender observed him, before he shoved him forward. 

"Go talk to her, idiot!" 

Fry stumbled and turned around, shaking his head. 

"I can't, it's too awkward!" 

He protested and he saw Bender tapping his foot cup. 

"And this won't change, unless you _talk_ to her." 

Fry sighed. He knew he was right. For a bachelor out of conviction, he sure was good at giving romantic advice. 

"Stop being better at my relationship than I am!" 

He mumbled, then turned around, slumped down and scuffled after his girlfriend, Bender watching him a bit melancholic. 

Fry has changed a lot since he and Leela were dating. Obviously, he had less time for him, but he also seemed more on edge and less laid-back as before. He knew Leela was very strict and could be very bossy, not to mention she was literally _his boss_ , so maybe that was why Fry couldn't just let lose like he used to. Despite this, Bender could still see that she made him happy. It hurt, deep down inside, to see someone else make him so happy, but he kept these feelings hidden and instead supported him. It wasn't really like him to be selfless like this, but if he would be open about it, he'd risk losing him for good. And this was an absolute no-go. He'd rather stay at his side as a friend and watch him get married to Leela or to whoever else he will fall in love with in the future than not having him at all. At least he hoped he could cope with that. He wanted him to get what he desired, and if that was Leela, so be it. Fry was out of sight, so Bender turned around to hide in the storage closet to not have to do the inventory.

It felt like Fry's stomach was turning in a tumble dryer while he was looking for Leela. He wanted to apologise and he hoped that would help somehow, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as that. Just as he thought, Leela was calibrating the engine, using at least five complicated looking instruments to get their ship in check. He cleared his throat to get her attention. 

"Oh hi, Fry! I've heard Bender talking about the old women. That's really admirable of you."

It was obvious she was being sarcastic, even Fry could tell. 

"Yeah, no, we just stayed up too long." 

He answered and Leela nodded. 

"I know. Me too." 

Fry came a step closer, looking at her ruefully. He could tell she must've had a rough night herself, her light make up not able to hide the dark shadow under her eye. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday." 

He said, despite his better judgement. She sighed, exasperated, making Fry feel really guilty. 

"Why are _you_ apologising?" 

She asked, wiping her hands on a dirty towel hanging from her waistband. 

"I obviously upset you, didn't I?" 

"I... aaah... uhm... not really?" 

He hadn't expected her to react like this. She came closer, trying to make eye contact. 

"Fry, what's wrong? I think there's a misunderstanding happening here." 

Fry was chewing his lip and had to keep himself from backing away from her. 

"I'm sorry...because... I said something bad. And ruined the evening. You didn't do anything wrong." 

He finally looked up, Leela so close to him and his heart skipped a beat. 

"It wasn't that it was bad." She touched his arm gently and smiled. 

"It was just something weird for you say. That's why I asked you for the reason. Can you tell me why?" 

He shrugged. He knew to an extent, but it was hard to put it into words without sounding accusatory. 

"I didn't want to sound stupid." 

He finally mumbled, Leela throwing her head to the side, her ponytail whipping after her. 

"Since when do you have a problem with that?" 

"Well..." 

He gesticulated between them. 

"Don't want you to think your boyfriend is stupid." 

"Fry..." 

She began. 

"I know you're not the smartest guy out there, but you don't have to be." 

She finally placed her rather muscular arms around his shoulders to pull him closer, Fry daring to lay his arms around her waist in return. 

"I know you pretty well, so there's no need to pretend. We're already together." 

She put it so simply, said it so clearly, lowering his anxiety considerably. 

"So you don't mind me being stupid?" 

He asked again and she shook her head. 

"Just be yourself, because that's who I fell in love with." 

He blushed. It wasn't often she outright said it like this, so it caught him a bit off guard. She actually blushed as well and when Fry leaned forward for a kiss she closed her eye and met his lips with hers. The knot in his stomach vanished and he was left with relief and love for her. His own lips were a bit chapped, but Leela's were soft and she sneakily licked over his to make everything smoother. It helped and he held onto her while he kissed her more, both getting into it properly. He could hear the giggle when he slipped his tongue out to deepen the kiss and then she let him in, Fry slowly pushing her against the side of the ship. She had told him before that she thought he was a great kisser, so he put some effort into it when he tangled their tongues together, sighing happily when he could feel her pushing back playfully. His anxiety was replaced by passion for her and he already wanted to slip his hands down to get a good hold on her butt, but she stopped him last minute and pulled away. 

"Let's continue this later." 

She gave him a wicked smile and he grinned back before she kissed him one last time and then left his arms to continue her work. 

Bender had been browsing his porn folder in the safety of the cabinet when the door suddenly opened and made him jump. 

"Hey!! I'm just checking that everything is okay in here, I'll be out in a minute!" 

It took him a second to close the stream in front of him and he had been ready to overload in peace which obviously was ruined by the intrusion. Instead of Hermes' annoyed grunting he could hear Fry's laughter though and when he actually looked up, the ginger was standing in front of him, a stupid smile on his face. 

"Aah, it's just you." 

He sighed. He almost wished it was Hermes. 

"Seems I was right, eh?" 

"Yeeaah, it went great. We even made out in the hangar!" 

Bender scuffed. 

"If she wasn't naked, it didn't count!" 

"Naah, she didn't let me. But maybe tonight." 

Fry giggled like a schoolgirl and Bender rolled his optics. 

"At least I'll have the apartment to myself, then." 

He joked and Fry smiled happily. 

"Yeah, see? Everyone wins." 

Before Bender could come up with an answer, Hermes' voice could be heard, yelling at them for slacking off. They both apologised and reluctantly followed him to get their inventory lists. Fry didn't notice how Bender was staring at him.

She was standing at her bedroom window, Fry snoring in her bed. The sex had been decent as always, despite Fry being a bit passive sometimes, but Leela didn't mind to take the lead once in a while. It was her job after all and when she got especially bossy, Fry jokingly called her Captain, which never failed to make her laugh.

Fry was maybe the sweetest guy Leela has ever dated. He was caring, open about his feelings, liked to buy her little gifts as much as his pay check allowed it, and even offered backrubs once in a while. She knew she could trust him. He wasn't really good at lying, and would never betray her anyway. At least not without a very good reason. 

And still, even though they got along so well, the physical closeness which seemed to come so easily with him, the feeling of knowing she had a companion who was madly in love with her and adored her in every way, still, there was this little bit of doubt in her. She didn't know if that was simply because she wasn't used to being happy, being content, or if was just her trust issues, stemming from all kinds of bullshit from her past. It wasn't all perfect with Fry as well, no relationship ever could be, but for some reason there seemed to have happened a shift since they had their talk about the night in the park. 

Yes, she had told him to be himself, but she felt he was taking it too far. He sadly had a bad sense of personal hygiene, he was slobby and she always had to clean up after him. He was lazy so they often ended up sitting on her couch instead of doing something fun and he hadn't even taken her out to dinner in quite some time. Apparently he forgot and had spent his money on lottery tickets. Her eye glanced to her boyfriend before she turned around again, watching the streetlights flicker in the barely dark city night. 

This was all rather annoying, but they weren't together for long yet and she was determined to not take his flaws too seriously. Maybe they could talk about his showering routine and maybe she had to come up with things they could do. This didn't change one fundamental problem she had with him, though. 

He didn't have any real ambition. Fry was laid back, lived in the moment and didn't really plan for anything in the future. She was the complete opposite. She often worried where she would be in a few years, if doing deliveries for a senile scientist would be her whole life, what would happen if he eventually died, if she would stay on the surface or go back to her parents at some point. She knew it was superficial, but when she imagined her future how she wished it would be, it didn't involve Fry still being a delivery boy. He was already too old for this kind of job anyway, and she wished he would pursue an actually adult career, and not do something college students did part time so they could afford drugs.

She had hinted at this in the past, and just as she thought, he was completely content with just doing deliveries. He had shrugged when she asked for the reason and his answer had made her panic a bit. 

"I’m okay with how things are, why bother changing anything?" 

She had a feeling that this was a problem a bit harder to solve than Fry wearing his dirty socks into bed. While Leela certainly wasn't super career focussed, she felt disappointed when she thought of marrying a guy who carried around packages for a living. It was a horrible thought, especially because they were in love and he did make her very happy. But she wasn't sure if he would in the future, if he wouldn't change his attitude. She could try and nag him into doing something else, at least take up more responsibility in their current workplace. He had already gotten his spaceship licence, which she was quite impressed with. He didn't do that to take off her workload though, as he almost never took the wheel. She had a feeling he'd only done it, because he thought it was cool. 

She felt that she was judging him a bit too harshly, but while he was good with grand romantic gestures, it didn't change the fact that he lacked drive, which she highly valued in guys. She definitely needed a sit-down with him about this, but right now it was 2am, and she was tired, not even her anxiety able to keep her up anymore. 

She returned to the bed, shuffled under the covers, instantly hugged by Fry, who was always very clingy even when he slept. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as well, and slowly started to drift away at last, enjoying the warmth and comfort and inhaling Fry's scent. Maybe things could turn out okay.

Not long after that, they had to deliver a package to a far-away galaxy. Leela wanted to keep up her record, so she basically flew non-stop. On their way home though, she finally felt exhaustion overcoming her. It would’ve been stupid to risk falling asleep while driving, so she decided to ask for some help.

"Fry, can you please take over the wheel for a while? I need some rest." 

It surprised even Leela how exhausted her voice sounded. 

"Awww, what? Do I have to?" 

The whiny tone of his voice wasn't really something she needed right now. 

"You're the only other crew member with a licence, so please do your job for once." 

Fry swivelled around in his chair next to her. 

"But I wanted to play cards with Bender later!" 

Leela pressed the bridge of her nose, doing her hardest to not snap at him. All this didn't really help her doubts she had recently, it just made it worse. These kinds of situations were exactly what she was afraid of. Fry's careless childishness could be cute and fun when nothing was at stake. It even helped her calm down when there was actually nothing to worry about. But when she needed him to be reliable, it turned into a problem. It wasn't just at work, it was with general stuff in their daily lives, be it stocking up the fridge or being on time for dates. She sighed out long and strong before she spoke again. 

"Just do what I ask you, it's not that hard. The navi is on and you just have to keep the wheel in check." 

She got up, motioning him to take her seat. Fry was pouting at her but finally complied, sitting down and doing the usual checks he was supposed to do. So at least that worked. 

"There are no asteroid belts in our way so it should be easy. If anything major happens, call me. I'll get some shut-eye." 

"Aye-aye!" 

He answered lamely, saluting while watching the windshield. She shook her head and finally left the bridge. She really wished they could've saved themselves this artificial drama. 

Bender could hear loud footsteps passing outside his cabin door. As always, once the delivery was done, he went to "sleep", as he usually cooked on their way to their destination, so when anyone wanted something to eat, they could get leftovers. He didn't have any other responsibilities after all. 

He never understood why Fry had done the spaceship licence. It just put him under pressure and took away their quality time they usually had during work. Fry and Leela tended to stay professional while they were in space, so he could normally snatch him at some point. Their little fight couldn’t be overheard though, so he knew Fry wouldn't come by any time soon. 

He could go and join him, but he wasn't really in the mood to console him. Fry seemed to be way less on edge for some time now. This should be a good thing, but it wasn't. Bender was petty, and every time he had seen Fry being stressed out about his relationship, he had been kind of happy. Not only could he easily be there for him, reassure him and show him what a great friend he was, it also meant he talked less about Leela, so they could have topics which wasn't upsetting for the robot. 

And yes, there was also the tiny, mean little hope in him that they would break up and Fry could be just for him again, spending every evening together on the couch, watching TV. This was pretty much how he imagined heaven to be. Just him, his meatbag and an endless supply of beer. 

He tried to get as much of this as possible in the real world, but girlfriends always made things complicated. Especially when it made him so jealous, he sometimes had to go out to get himself a girl for the night, just to forget about Fry. Obviously this didn't work, but at least he had something to do. 

He huffed and turned around in his hammock, actually planning to sleep now that he didn't have anything to look forward to anymore. 

Fry hummed while he stirred their ship with one hand. Leela had been right, nothing was happening so it was rather boring. He couldn't even do something else while he was driving, there was always the possibility of stray debris, so he actually had to focus and work. He normally avoided this as much as possible, but he was helping Leela out, so he wasn't pissed about it. He still wished he could spend time with Bender, but didn't want to use the intercom to call him, so he wouldn't wake his captain. She seemed to be annoyed at him before she left, but he figured she may just be grumpy from exhaustion. He didn't worry too much, he knew she loved him no matter what. He would apologize later and make her a hot chocolate and cuddle with her; that should mend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know writing non-porn-plot isn't my strong suit, so thank you if you stuck through!
> 
> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	2. My My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

Leela’s final straw wasn't something big or dramatic. It was just a usual Wednesday evening, they both returned to Leela's apartment to eat dinner together. Fry couldn't cook if his life depended on it, but Leela was good enough to at least create something palatable. She did make him help out though, for the sole purpose of having him with her. 

He was peeling some potatoes next to her on the counter while she threw onions into a pan. 

"This is really boring!" 

He complained, not even at his second potato. 

"Well, do you want stir fry or not?" 

She just answered, way too used to his laziness by now. 

"Not when it means standing here and doing this. Can't we just get some take out?" 

She shook her head and stirred the onions so they wouldn't burn, before she looked at him. 

"I can't keep on eating this junk, I'm already gaining weight!" 

She saw him flipping his eyes up and down on her; then he shrugged and started to peel again. 

"I mean, that's true, but why should I have to suffer for that?" 

He said that, and almost instantly she could feel the need to cry rise in her. She closed her eye, tried to keep her breathing in check, while she stirred the onions a bit faster. 

"Just peel the potatoes!" 

She pressed out, her voice wavering a bit. She wasn't able to look at him. This sentence which normally would've been nothing more than harmless banter, felt so incredibly cruel to her, especially after what she had to put up with recently. His attitude was especially grating on her and not even his lovey-dovey apologies had any effect anymore. 

She was fighting with herself to keep her cool, trying hard to not take it personally. Fry didn't notice what was going on. 

"Okay, jeez, no need to nag!" 

At last, something broke in her. She was about to cry, and all Fry was doing was to complain about her. Her spatula was flying past Fry, just barely missing his head. Fry's eyes were wide when he looked at her, the spatula sticking in the wall behind him. 

"Le-Leela...?" 

He whispered, shocked and afraid, which just made her even angrier. There was so much she could say to him, but she couldn't find it in herself to put the effort in. She felt like she already had put all the effort in, leaving her with nothing but guilt for not being even more patient. 

Fry's reaction made her feel like she failed him. Apparently she was nothing more than a fat annoying nag, who expected way too much from him. She knew this wasn't true, but this was how he made her feel. Instead of telling him all this, she simply pointed towards her door. 

"Out, get out! I'm done!" 

Fry lifted his hands in a vain attempt to calm her down. 

"Leela, what happened? Why're-?" 

"No! _Leave_! I don't want to do this anymore! Please..." 

Finally the tears started to fall, more than she had cried in ages, her body shivering with the onslaught of emotions. 

"Please just go away..." 

She whimpered, before she hid her face in her palms, sobbing and crying. In a very typical fashion, he didn't do what he was told. Instead she could feel how he started to embrace her, but that just made everything so much worse. She shoved him away, almost making him fall over. 

"Why can't you just listen to me for once??" 

She properly yelled at him, and he seemed to shrink with every word. 

"I'm sorry..." 

He said meekly and Leela just shook her head. 

"Get lost!" 

Fry's gaze was glassy, his eyes now getting wet with tears as well, but he finally gave up. He turned around wordlessly, took his jacket and hurried out of the door, closing it carefully behind him. Leela fell onto her kitchen chair, burying her face into her palms once more and felt her guts wrench while all the pent up feelings burst out of her in the form of a river of tears. 

Bender was lying on the sofa, not really watching TV, throwing his tenth bottle of beer behind him. He was bored out of his mind and hoped Fry would come home tonight after he had eaten with Leela. Sometimes he stayed over without telling him, so he already braced himself for a lonely evening. 

He was about to get up to get another beer, when the entrance door slowly opened. A smile spread over his face. Was Fry coming home early? He felt giddy and turned around to greet him, but his joy died when he saw his face drowned in tears. He got up instantly and rushed over to him, Fry simply sinking into his embrace and crying against his shoulder. Bender kicked the door close while he held his meatbag, wondering what happened that upset him so much.

He was beyond worried, but of course the nasty part of him was frolicking inside. 

" _Oooh, trouble in paradise, eeeh?_ " 

He ignored this feeling to be able to focus on Fry. He hushed him and gently rubbed his back, letting him cry his little heart out as much as he wanted. They were standing there for quite a while, Fry holding onto him tightly, crying way too much to say anything. When he felt his shaking subsiding a little at last, Bender dared to ask. 

"What the hell happened?" 

He spoke softly and waited for Fry to answer. 

"I-I don't know... She got so angry and then threw me out and..." 

Fry pushed himself away from Bender. 

"It sounded like she wanted to break up. Out of the blue... Oh my god, Bender, what should I do...???" 

He sank into his arms again, while he was held by his friend. 

This definitely sounded serious, and Bender wondered what could've caused such an outbreak, but he had a certain feeling what it could be. He knew Fry well enough by now after all. He carefully guided him to the couch so they could sit down, Fry still clinging onto him. Bender wanted to ask as delicately as possible. 

"So you have no idea why she got so angry? Did you say something?" 

Fry shrugged before he answered. 

"Hmnn... well..." 

He was clearly uncomfortable, so Bender's guess had been right. As always. 

"I kinda told her to stop nagging..." 

Fry sat upright, but still as closely as possible, now looking down and wiping his tears away. 

"Do you think this could have something to do with that?" 

It was so typical, he could do really hurtful things without realising it. So Bender expected there to be more. He could see Fry's face lighting up in horror when he realised it himself. He turned towards him, still looking pathetic. 

"Uuuuh... I may have agreed with her that she's getting fat..." 

Bender was speechless. This was bad even for Fry's standards. However, it still wasn't really enough to explain this extreme reaction. He still needed to scold his human, though. 

"Holy crap man." 

He said, Fry sucking in his lips. 

"You fucked up." 

His friend sobbed and nodded. 

"I really did, wow... I hope she can forgive me." 

He could see the shame and guilt in him taking over. Fry was a good soul and never meant any harm, so it was always extra devastating for him when he learned he made a mistake and hurt another person. 

"Why would you say something like that anyway? There are certain things you simply don't talk about, and a girl's weight is one of them!" 

"She started it! I was just making banter, I didn't actually mean it. She looks incredible as always." 

He sighed before he added. 

"I mean, she could weight three times as much and my opinion wouldn't change." 

Bender shifted in his seat. 

"Maybe she doesn't know this?" 

"Guess so. I wish I could talk to her but I doubt she'd let me in again. Shit, what should I do?"

Before Bender even realised the implication of it, he offered him help. 

"I could go try to explain it to her." 

Fry shook his head. 

"I don't want that. She will probably think I'm a coward." 

Bender was unperturbed while he was already getting up to leave. 

"I'll make sure to let her know I'm there against your will. So you just calm down a bit while I'll have a chat with her." 

Fry looked like he wanted to stop him, but he didn't move. He just looked at him and sighed. "Whatever, it's too late anyway."

He rang her doorbell several times before Leela finally answered. She opened her window and looked down. 

"Fry, I told you to leave- oh... Bender?" 

He could see that she had been crying as well. He honestly felt bad for both of them, even if his jealousy made him celebrate their crisis. He was determined to stay loyal and supporting, though. 

"Let's talk, big boots!" 

"Did Fry send you? If yes, you can tell him that he never-" 

"No, he didn't. He actually didn't want me to come. So let me in, okay?" 

Leela seemed confused. 

"Then... Why are you here?" 

He really didn't want to tell her the reason, but he had no other choice. 

"Because I care about you guys. Now let me in, I won't repeat that again." 

Leela seemed moved by his confession, so he finally heard the buzzer which let him open the door.

Once inside, he could smell burnt food and vaguely made out a rather crusty looking frying pan, carelessly thrown into the sink in the untypically dirty looking kitchen. 

Leela was sitting on her sofa, a half-empty bottle of wine and a glass on the desk. 

"You wanted to talk?" 

She said, a bit annoyed. Bender pulled up a chair from the kitchen and turned it around, sitting down while leaning his arms on the back rest. 

"Yeah. I wanted to hear your side of the story." 

She seemed surprised. 

"I thought you would give me a lecture about how amazing Fry is and how I shouldn't be so mean to him?" 

He shrugged. 

"He _is_ amazing..." 

He started, but stopped himself from gushing in time. 

"But I also know he often says stupid shit." 

She poured herself another glass, picked it up and then spoke. 

"He does... Especially tonight. You know..." 

She took a big swig of her wine. 

"I just wanted to have a nice dinner and then some cuddles or something, and he behaved like I asked him to climb a freaking mountain for me, just because he had to cut some vegs. And then he called me fat and complained about me telling him to peel the potatoes. I mean..." 

She started to well up again, downing the rest of her drink, before she refilled it again. 

So far, so good. She hadn't told him anything he didn't know yet. 

"Yeah, this sounds like him. He can be thoughtless sometimes." 

When they made eye contact he could feel a certain kinship with her, which was unexpected and weird. They were both close with Fry, so they both knew the good and bad sides of him. And they both loved him deeply. He wondered if Leela could sense this, but she seemed too occupied with the conversation. 

"I know, right?!" 

She finally answered. 

"No wonder you're upset." 

He reassured her, but Leela lowered her gaze, staring into the dark red liquid in her glass. 

"I'm upset about it, but that's not the reason I threw him out..." 

Bender leaned forward, feeling that a revelation was about to happen. 

"Why did you do it?" 

He asked, being careful to not sound accusatory or too eager. He knew that would just make her defensive. 

"It's.. complicated." 

She said, Bender simply waiting for her to continue. 

"Bender, he's just... so... childish!" 

She threw her arms in the air, almost spilling the wine. 

"I always have to force him to do anything, he always whines about having to work, he doesn't want to make plans for the future, he's just there, being a delivery boy, slowly getting older without ever accomplishing anything. It's... It's so frustrating! Because I know he could do so much better! But he doesn’t!" 

She looked at him, a guilty expression on her face. 

"Am I horrible, Bender? I shouldn't be so superficial, should I? He's a great guy, and he really loves me..." 

He could strike right now, sabotage everything. He had sworn himself he wouldn't do it, but obviously, his real reason to come here never had been to be a negotiator, no matter how much he tried to lie to himself. 

The chance was too good to let it slide by. And by the looks of it, Leela would probably break up with him anyway. Most importantly, it hurt him to see her bashing Fry's childishness like this. It was Bender's favourite thing about him after all. If Fry wasn't this innocent, sweet, carefree child, he wouldn't be Fry. Of course it had its downsides, both Bender and Leela had to feel them countless times, but if you knew what you could expect from him, it was easy to deal with it. At least for him. 

"You're not horrible." 

He said, choosing his words wisely. 

"I guess he's just not the type for long term planning." 

She shook her head. 

"So that means I have to do everything?" 

Bender shrugged, letting her come to her own conclusions. 

"I don't want to be responsible for his life as well! He's in his 20's for Pete's sake!" 

Bender nodded. She finally started to cry again. 

"This is not what I imagined my life to be..." 

Bender carefully leaned back a bit. 

"If this is such a big deal, you should tell him. You have no idea how much he loves you. I'm sure he will put more effort into being responsible for you." 

She shook her head. 

"We already had the talk, but he was stubborn. He avoids this stuff like the plague. I don't think I can change that..." 

She drank the rest of the wine, put the glass down and sobbed some more. 

"I really want to be with him, but..." 

Bender watched her with conflicting emotions. It was clear as day, these two didn't fit together. Maybe it was his jealousy talking, but if this fundamental part of Fry was so bad for her, he didn't see any point in them staying together. Even if he didn't have these feelings for Fry, this is still a fact. He felt he had done enough here, so he got up again.

"I think you need some time to think. I'll leave you to it." 

She nodded without looking up. 

"I'm sure you guys figure something out." 

Bender added. She didn't react before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You almost made it, well done!
> 
> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	3. Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry comes to appreciate Bender's loyalty.

After their fallout, everything happened very fast. Both Fry and Leela didn't come to work the next day and in the evening he got a call from her to meet up. Fry was afraid, but Bender tried to reassure him as much as he could. He wondered if Leela did come to her senses and embrace Fry's carelessness, or if she stayed with her conviction. He hoped her character was strong enough to not give in. 

It was late when Fry came home, Bender already half asleep on the sofa. Once he heard the door though, he was wide awake, seeing the paleness of Fry's face, the still damp tear trails and the expression of complete and utter sorrow on his face. Before he even could ask how it went Fry simply mumbled 

"It's over..." 

"Shit man..." 

Bender said, feeling happy and guilty for being happy at the same time. He was still worried for him as well, so he motioned him to come sit with him. Like a zombie, Fry moved towards him and once he was in reach he simply let himself fall down, hugging Bender with a strength he had never felt before. 

He started to bawl with full force and Bender could do nothing but hold him again. Fry was blabbering nonsense while he let himself go, absolutely devastated and shivering in his arms. He had never seen him like this and it was almost a bit scary, but the fact that he was holding so tightly onto him washed anything else away. 

Bender felt special to him, _he_ was the one he went to when he was in a state like this. _He_ let him see him like this and held onto _him_ for comfort. It was as divine as it was heart breaking. Bender was hugging his meatbag while he was going through his own emotions. 

He had always hoped it would happen, but it was kind of surreal that Leela had set Fry free at last. He had so many options now, maybe in time he could even be his alone. This was obviously wishful thinking and would never happen. But at least for some time, he could have Fry to himself again, they could spend their evenings together, have more time at work as well and just enjoy each other’s company. 

Obviously, there weren't any good times in sight right now. Fry was crying bitterly, his voice already rough, his grip as tight as ever. Bender hitched him higher so he could sit more comfortably in his lap. He carefully ran his fingers over his head, petting him for a bit of comfort. One of Fry's hands lifted and got a hold on his. Bender was about to pull away, assuming that Fry didn't like it, but instead his hand got pulled over Fry's eyes. He kept his grip on Bender, wordlessly telling him to keep it there, so he did. Maybe he just wanted to hide while he was hurting so much. 

He could feel the wetness of Fry's tears on his fingers and there was nothing more he wished for than to make them cease. Yes, it was hypocritical, he may have played a role in their breakup after all, but this didn't change the fact that he wanted to make him happy. Always. 

There wasn't much he could do tonight, aside from staying at Fry’s side, making sure he knew he was cared for, even when he felt like his life was falling apart. Maybe just providing some closeness would be enough for now.

Fry didn't come to work after that for some time. Bender wanted to stay home with him, but the Professor threatened him to fire them both if he did that. So he reluctantly left in the morning, saying goodbye to Fry, who wouldn't leave the bed for the whole day. He put a bottle of water next to him, so he would at least stay hydrated before he went out of the door. 

He always left work as quickly as possible, especially because it was awkward for him as well. Unlike Fry, Leela was a kind of a workaholic and she was reliable, so he saw her every day. Her cheeks sunken in a little and a lot moodier than normal, but she turned up and got the job done. He kind of admired her a bit for that, she was truly strong and dedicated. Not that he put a lot of importance on stuff like this. 

They always made sure that either Amy or Zoidberg were with them on the deliveries, Bender and Leela feeling too weird to be left alone with each other. They didn't talk about Fry and Bender was glad about that. 

While he understood why she did it, he couldn't help but judge her for that. He may have nudged her a bit in that direction, but in the end she had been the one who broke Fry's heart over something stupid like his career ambitions. Maybe it was a human thing. 

After another boring Friday delivery, he returned home later than normal, surprised when he saw Fry out of bed. He was sitting cross-legged on the sofa and had even bothered to put on some clothes. It had been a fortnight since the breakup, so he was glad to see him getting better. Fry faced him with a tired smile. 

"Hi, Bender." 

He said, not as enthusiastically as normal, but at least he was speaking. 

"Hey meatbag, finally back with the living, I see!" 

Fry laughed lamely. 

"Yeah, I was starting to rot in there, so I took a shower and stuff." 

Bender nodded approvingly, while he sat down next to him. 

"That's a good start." 

Fry smiled at him again, before he shrugged.

"Maybe I can come to work next week. Depends on how I feel. It's getting kind of lonely here, to be honest." 

Bender could keep the joy about this hidden. He was missing him so much.

"Same at work. Nobody there wants to slack off with me!" 

Fry laughed about that. 

"Yeah, it's most fun with just us two." 

"Better get your ass back there, then." 

Fry sighed and leaned back, his gaze fixated on the skyline outside. 

"So... How's she?" 

Bender had waited for that question. 

"Grumpy. Quiet. She seems pretty pale, guess she doesn't sleep much. Hasn't missed a day of work, though." 

Fry scratched the back of his neck. 

"Sounds like her. Did she... say anything? Like, about me?" 

Bender could lie and tell him she had been interested in how Fry was doing, but she never even approached him once. But he didn't want to tell it like this. 

"We don't talk much, or at all actually. She keeps to herself most of the time." 

Fry hummed, nodding slightly. He seemed hurt, but not surprised. 

He returned his gaze back to Bender, who pulled an apologetic face. 

"Thanks man..." 

He mumbled out of nowhere and Bender was confused. 

"For what?" 

Fry shrugged. 

"For everything I guess." 

Bender wasn't used to people thanking him and he wasn't sure what exactly Fry meant, so he inquired further. 

"But I didn't do anything special." 

Fry scoffed, a very cynical sound coming from his normally so happy friend. 

"If this breakup showed me one thing, it is that it's very nice to not be judged for who I am."

His eyes went bigger while he stared at Bender, who started to feel flustered. 

"You don't try to turn me into something I'm not. And you're there for me, no matter what. So... Thank you for that. Means a lot." 

He actually blushed a bit when he said it and it took everything in Bender to not hug him and kiss his stupid face. 

"Well, you're my friend after all." 

He hemmed and hawed and for some reason, this seemed to make Fry sad. His slight smile vanished and he looked away. 

"Yeah, guess I am..." 

He sighed before he got up to disappear into his bedroom once again. Bender wouldn't let him leave like that, though. He got a hold on his wrist. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

He asked, leaning over the armrest. Fry was still staring forward, hiding his face. He could see him shake his head, but he didn't say anything. 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

Bender asked, trying to come up with a reason for Fry's newly surfaced sadness. 

"No... Bender... I'm just..." 

He finally turned around, the now all too familiar view of his tear stained face making Bender even more worried. 

"I'm stupid. And needy. And lonely. And..." 

He sobbed, his shoulders hanging down, while he tried to wipe his tears with his free hand. Bender got up, pulling his human into a hug on his wrist and he let him, without returning the embrace. He did nuzzle against him however while Bender was trying to decode what he just heard. 

It did feel a certain way, but he didn't dare to actually consider this. It would be too easy, too quickly, too perfect. Maybe Fry just wanted to hear he was his best friend, maybe he shouldn't have downplayed it so much. He held him closely while he spoke again. 

"I'm sorry that I have to ask. Can you... tell me what's wrong?" 

He felt Fry's face pushed more against his shoulder, his hands suddenly on his chest and then he pulled away, to make eye contact again. Bender's gaze had to be lifted a bit to do that. Fry was still crying, but he was trying to breathe so he could speak. He stared at him again, and he saw how his mouth moved. 

"It's.... ah, screw it...." 

His voice was weak, but the way his lips were suddenly pressed against Bender's mouthplate was strong, the electricity of the robot zapping him, but he didn't break contact. Bender’s first instinct was to push him away, simply because it felt too sudden, but then his processor realised what was actually happening. Not just in his daydreams, not in wishful thinking, but actually _happening_. Bender steamed strong, but despite the embarrassment he held onto him even tighter, one of his hands carefully holding the back of his head. 

It was so much better than he had ever imagined. Fry's lips were rough, but it felt nice on his mouthplate, as did his soft tongue he slipped out here and there. The best were his little noises he made. He hiccupped, he sighed, he even moaned, just quietly but distinctly, his hands warm on his chest. Bender closed his eyes and enjoyed this treatment, still confused but way too happy to care about anything else than Fry's lips on him. He turned down his voltage a bit so he wouldn't hurt him and this just granted him even more enthusiastic kisses and licks. Fry started to pant, heaving in air quickly so he wouldn't have to stay away from him too long, but Bender could tell it was getting a bit too much for him. As much as he wanted this to keep going, he gently pulled his hair so his head moved back, leaving Fry panting and drooling, his wet eyes fixated on him. 

"Eeerrr..." 

Bender stammered. He truly was lost for words. Fry sniffled, his tears subsiding. 

"This was nice." 

He said, looking innocently at him as if this kiss had been nothing more than a good pizza. Bender nodded in agreement. 

"It was, but... Why?" 

Fry slid his arms around his shoulder to hug him, his head resting against him. 

"Because I fell for you." 

The morning after he woke up in his bed alone. Fry felt like a huge douche bag. He knew it was all kinds of wrong and unfair for everyone involved, but it's not like he could change his emotions. He was going through a tough time and was pretty vulnerable, so his natural instinct was normally to hide away from everything for a while until it got better, only this time he had someone with him. 

He had got a lot of time to think the whole day when he was lying alone in bed. Most of it was spent thinking of Leela, but this changed more and more until the biggest part of the day consisted of thoughts of Bender. All this mulling had made it clear, just how much he meant to him. He was wonderful, looking out for him, going to work so he could stay home. He would even soothe him when he heard him cry. He had realised how relaxed he could be around him, and sadly that he never had been with Leela. 

Even after she had told him to just be himself, there still were things he wouldn't have shared with her. Unlike Bender. Not to mention she had lied to him. He had been himself, had enjoyed his life how he wanted it, and that had been the reason she broke up. In hindsight, he could tell she had tried to make him more responsible, and while he appreciated the effort, he really didn't want that. He knew himself, and he knew what he needed and getting pushed all the time wasn’t it. She could never accept it, so even though the rejection hurt, it probably was for the better. Especially because he finally realised who always had been with him, always supportive and never judgemental. 

He felt guilty for kind of forcing himself on the robot, as if he was a Leela replacement. Maybe he should've waited a bit longer until he felt more normal again, but he was sure his feelings were genuine and he wasn't just projecting. Their kiss had left Bender confused, not to mention his confession. He had streamed so much, the window had fogged up. Fry had to laugh at that, the first real laugh he had in weeks. He was glad that Bender didn't reject him right away and instead kissed him back. Maybe they could actually become a couple and wouldn't that be ironic. 

It was Monday, and they were both back at work again. Fry got greeted by the others, most of them asking how he was. He smiled a fake smile and pretended everything was okay, but he couldn't hold that up when he saw Leela coming into the meeting room, her eye wide in shock. She grabbed a coffee and vanished wordlessly, not regarding him in any way.

He had thought he was doing better, but seeing her again broke his heart right in two once again. He started to shiver and luckily, Bender was there to pull him away. He didn’t hear his excuse and he didn’t care, he was just glad when they were locked in the men’s room, so he didn’t have to hold up the façade anymore. 

Tears were running down his face once again, even though he had been sure that he already cried all the tears which were humanly possible. Bender pulled him into a hug, reassuring him with kind words, which just cemented that his feelings were right. Leela would cause him tears, but Bender dried them up again. He would have to be a complete idiot to not see what option was better. And not even he was that stupid. He kept him close for some time until he felt better again. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t come to work yet.” 

Fry mumbled, his chin still resting on Bender’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m right here with you. I’m sure it was just the first shock.”

He nodded and cuddled him a little more.

“Thank you so much.”

Bender rubbed over his shoulders a bit more before he stepped back to look at him.

“Let’s go back, don’t want them to think we’re making out!”

Fry actually smirked at that, wiping away any residual tears.

“But what if we are?”

He asked smugly and was about to kiss Bender, who kept him from getting any closer.

“Don’t be so greedy, Fry. Let’s save this up for later.”

He winked at him, and Fry accepted. It wasn’t like he had any other choice anyway.

When they left, Hermes called Fry into his office, pointing at a huge pile of paperwork on his desk.

“Sort these. Alphabetically. You have till 5pm.”

Fry was looking at the pile of folders with pure disgust and was already about to protest, when Hermes interrupted him.

“You can get Bender to help. I’m sure Leela will be fine for the time.”

Hermes looked at him meaningfully and Fry actually understood. 

“Please send him in, too!”

His first work day went by relatively uneventful. He basically was huddled up with Bender in Hermes’ office, slacking off and putting a folder away every few minutes. They snuck out for lunch and Bender was on the look-out so he wouldn’t have to see Leela the whole day. It was sad, but he was also grateful that he got this kind of help. 

They both were too caught up in their shenanigans to realise how late it was getting. It was already past six when they finally noticed the sunlight outside turning more orange. 

“Man, time flies by when you’re working hard!”

Bender quipped, Fry chuckling in response. They haven’t even finished half the pile, but they both didn’t care. With Bender in the front they left the office, most of the lights out and silence in the main hall, indicating that they were probably alone by now. It was a bit creepy to see this usually busy place lay so bare and Fry was glad he wasn’t alone. He sighed in relief and turned around to his robot. 

“Let’s get outta here, buddy. I need some TV and tacos!”

Bender had a weird look on his face before he gripped his hand. Fry blushed, his first thought that he wanted to hold hands, but when he pulled him towards the meeting table instead of the exit, he was getting confused.

“He-hey, don’t you wanna-?”

His words got stuck in his throat when Bender was suddenly pulling him close, hugging his waist tightly and leaning in for a kiss. Fry closed the distance with a smile, happy and flustered at the same time when his pressed his lips against the conductive material again.  
It was an unusual feeling, which at first was a bit uncomfortable, but he got used to it pretty quickly. It was naturally very different to Leela’s kisses. Prickling static ran from his lips all over his face, tickling and numbing it a bit. He stuck his tongue out and made contact with that, the electricity now running inside of him as well. Bender was made out of electricity, and feeling this inside was like having Bender inside of him. He loved this thought and kept on licking him more, the stimulation letting him drool a bit. Bender ran his hands all over his body, kneading the back of his neck, massaging his chest and waist to finally move over his jeans, getting a gentle hold on his butt.

Fry gasped quietly. He hadn’t really expected him to go so far already, but he welcomed it with pushing himself against the touch. He could feel his six metal fingers squeezing him a bit and it let pleasurable waves run through him. He remembered how Leela would hold onto him, her grip strong as well, but a lot less dominating. Bender’s hands were ticklish, but not too bad, as he was still above the fabric. Fry’s arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulders now and he couldn’t get enough of him, so he held on strongly while he kissed him. He would keep his mouthplate shut, but it felt amazing as it was so he didn’t mind.

Bender’s hands were massaging him, slowly squeezing and releasing his soft flesh, moving up and down a bit, circling around him. Fry sighed quietly, heat spreading inside of him. It felt unfamiliar by now, being aroused. He had been so sad for so long, so experiencing this kind of sensation blew his mind a little. He pulled away, kissing Bender a couple of times more before he spoke.

“Hey, don’t start what you can’t finish!”

He teased, wiggling his hips against him. Bender squeezed a bit harder, before he let himself fall down on a chair behind him, pulling Fry with him. He screamed but Bender was skilled, so he managed to get Fry on his lap, both his legs around his casting. Fry stared down at him, Bender grinning evilly.

“Oh, don’t worry…”

Fry felt Bender’s hands wander from his butt up under his shirt, squeezing his chest, the cold metal a stark contrast to his flushed skin. He blushed a bit more, holding onto his shoulders.

“I’m gonna finish something…”

He started to rub over his nipples and Fry almost flinched away. He never knew he would be so sensitive there, but the way he was circling them, rubbing over them, even _pinching_ them, it left him panting and blushing and Bender merely giggling. 

“Wow, calm down Fry, we’re only getting started!”

The human blinked at him, getting a bit afraid. 

“How… how far you wanna go…?”

He asked, feeling like such a virgin. Even though they had been cuddling and kissing during the weekend, their little make-out sessions feeling incredibly right from the start, they never went passed that. Bender getting to second base with him was already a lot more.

Bender moved his head to look away, his eyes half lidded while he looked to the side wordlessly. His touch moved away from his chest, slowly going over his hips until his fingers reached the hem of his jeans. Fry was holding his breath while he did that, staring at him when he finally slipped a finger of each hand into the trousers. 

“Ca-can I?”

Fry was surprised that Bender was being insecure all of a sudden, steaming a bit. Thing was, he wasn’t sure himself if they should go any further. He was already feeling himself getting hard, but it felt like they were kind of moving too fast. They weren’t even officially together, he didn’t even know how Bender felt about him. He didn’t want to go any further without knowing what was going on. 

Fry’s hands held Bender’s face, forcing him to look at him. He reluctantly moved with his grip, staring up at him.

“If you tell me… how you feel. Like, about me… and us?”

Fry wasn’t aware of this, but because Bender was sitting with his face towards the hangar, he had been able to see that they haven’t been the only ones who stayed late. 

Leela was standing quite a few meters away in the shadows, but he could see her clearly, thanks to his superior robot vision. She had the full view of them, Fry sitting on his lap, with his legs wrapped around his casting, Bender’s hands roaming his body, making Fry writhe and pant with every movement of his fingers. He didn’t know if she could also hear their conversation, but this wasn’t really important. Actions speak louder than words after all. 

He glanced really quickly behind Fry, before he made eye contact again.

“I feel… that I want to be with you forever.”

The bright red which was now spreading over his human’s face was a thing to behold. He smiled widely at him, his eyes getting a bit watery. 

“Glad we agree.”

He whispered, before he removed his hands from him to open his own trousers. He then held onto Bender’s hands to push them downwards and Bender let him guide him, simply enjoying his passion and neediness. He felt how hot his skin was under the thick denim fabric and his briefs, his fingers raking through his pubic hair, until he finally reached his boner. Fry was already hard from all of this and this gave Bender a massive ego boost. He wondered if Leela had been able to get him hard so quickly. 

He hummed with joy when his left hand gently closed around Fry’s erection, making him buck against him and moan quietly. His hands were still in his own pants, pushing him against himself. 

“Please… move your hand…”

He begged, making Bender smirk. He couldn’t put up a better show if he tried. Bender nuzzled against his chest, making Fry lean against him, before he slowly moved up and down, feeling how his shaft slid in between his fingers. He held a slow rhythm while his other hand squeezed itself further downwards, to get a hold on his balls. Good thing his crush he had on him for so long had made him watch gay porn. Just in case.

When he did that, Fry’s arms moved to hold onto his body again. They wrapped around his shoulder instead, which gave Bender the opportunity to peek out next to Fry’s waist, just to see that Leela was still there, watching. He stared at her and he could see, she made eye contact. She knew she was spotted. Her face had a blank expression, but he could see her fists shivering at her side. He grinned at her, wickedly, triumphantly, while he started to speed up his movements. Fry actually cried out his name when he caressed his balls, his other hand quickening in pace, sometimes rolling a bit to slip one of his digits over the tip. 

“Aaaah, fuck… Bender… so close…!!”

He moaned, pressing his hips up. He was so cute and sensitive, so easy to arouse and pleasure and Bender felt himself steam more. He was beautiful like this, sweaty, desperate and clingy, his voice like music in his ears. He focussed on it as much as possible, but he also made sure to keep looking at Leela while he brought her ex more and more to the edge right in front of her.

“Cum for me, Fry…” 

He said, maybe a bit louder than necessary, just when he upped the speed once more, his fingers going behind his balls to rub his soft skin there, Fry actually wailing out. He shuddered, holding him so so close.

“Bender, Bender…aaaaaah….!!!”

His cry was high pitched and full of lust, while he released himself right between them, his hips jerking with the intensity. He came strong, his eyes screwed shut while his whole body twitched. Bender kept stroking him, trying to get every last drop out until Fry’s body went limp against him. He could feel and hear him breathe heavily, only able to nuzzle against him.

“I love you, Fry.”

Bender said, seeing Leela’s eye getting even wider, while his grin did the same.

“I love you too, Bender.”

He answered weakly, the robot humming approvingly. 

He held him gently at his waist to peel him off, looking up into his blushing and sweaty face. 

“Can I get a kiss?”

He asked, deceivingly playfully, making Fry giggle. He leaned down, kissing him again, long slow.

When he pulled away, Leela was out of sight.

Good riddance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bender is a dick.
> 
> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
